


Key to My Heart

by Lizs18



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizs18/pseuds/Lizs18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Spencer embark on a new chapter in their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Key to My Heart

Derek’s stomach growled. He was driving over to Reid’s after a quick shower and a change of clothes.  Reid had said something about making dinner.  Reid wasn’t much of a cook, but he did alright and Morgan appreciated the effort. He parked his car and put the guest permit that Reid had gotten for him a few months ago, when they both realized he would be coming over quite a bit, in the window.  It was kind of romantic and definitely cute the way Reid had presented it to him all blushing and looking down.  “I mean, only if you want it.” Reid had said.

 “Of course I want it.” He had responded and kissed him. He smiled at the memory.

As he began climbing the stairs to Reid’s apartment he heard the noise. It sounded like some kind of alarm. Worried he started to run up the stairs. That’s when he saw it. Grey smoke billowing out of the kitchen window. “Reid!” Morgan shouted and was ready to break the door down but found that it was open. “Reid!” he shouted again as he ran inside and looked around. He saw Reid wearing an apron standing near a smoking pot of something that had probably been dinner, but nothing else appeared to be on fire. He heaved a sigh of relief. “Reid, are you okay?” he asked and it was then he noticed that Reid was crying. “Baby, what’s wrong?” he said with concern, worried that Reid had burnt himself and that they’d need to go to the hospital. “Are you hurt?” he said rushing over.

“No.” he sniffled. “It’s just that I ruined dinner. I mean I know it’s been a really rough case for all of us and I just wanted to do something nice for you, something romantic.” He gestured to the table and Morgan saw that Reid had set a very romantic table indeed - fancy plates, candles, flowers.  He must have gone out and bought new plates he mused and the flowers and candles are new too. Morgan was impressed and touched, but Reid was upset, there would be time to appreciate the setting later. He put his arm around him and brought him into an embrace.

“Oh, baby I’m just glad you’re ok.” He said into his hair. Reid only cried harder and wailed again that he had ruined dinner. “Shhh, shhh baby boy. Hush now. I’m not upset about it. Here come here.” He gently led Reid into his bedroom and sat him down. He sat next to him. “Hey,” he said taking Reid by the chin to look into his eyes. “I’m not upset about the dinner, ok? I’ll just go get us some takeout and we’ll sit at that beautiful, romantic table that you set.” Reid started crying in earnest.

 “It’s no use!” Reid said. His words tumbling out. “It’s just that you’re always so good at being romantic and I try to do something nice for you and I ruin it! I’m just not good at romance!” He leaned his head against Morgan’s shoulder.

“Is that what all the tears are for? That you think you’re not good at being romantic?” Reid sniffed.

“Yes.” Morgan hugged him close rubbing soothing circles on his back.

 “I think you’re plenty romantic. You do nice things for me all the time like get my favorite coffee”

 “Black with cream, no sugar.” Reid said smiling a little.

“Hey, see? And remember when you gave me the guest pass? That was pretty romantic. I was just thinking about it when I came up here. It made me smile. You make me smile” he said turning his face so that he could look into Reid’s eyes. “What matters is that I love you and you love me and I appreciate everything you do.” Reid smiled. “Now let me go get some takeout because I’m starving,” Reid laughed “and then we’ll eat on your very romantic,” he put emphasis on the word “table setting and then we’ll watch some Doctor Who on the couch and make out like teenagers. It will be very romantic. I promise.”

“Ok.” Reid said smiling shyly.

“But first, let me get you some tea so that you feel better, ok?” Reid nodded.

Morgan went to make Reid some chamomile and lavender tea. He wasn’t much of a tea person, but Reid had turned him onto medicinal and herbal teas. He remembered Reid telling him about lavender and chamomile. As the tea was brewing he opened up all of the windows and took the burnt food out to the dumpster out back. When he got back in the apartment still smelled a bit smoky, but it was much better. Morgan resolved to buy a fan when he was out. He heard the tea kettle whistle. He poured in the hot water over the herbs and put some honey on it for sweetness knowing Reid would like that.

“Here you go lavender and chamomile tea for my sweet boy.”

Reid smiled and said, “Did you know that lavender and chamomile have been used for centuries for relaxation?” Reid was about to say more, but Morgan cut him off.

“Yes I did. I remember the last time you told me all about it. I remember everything you tell me genius.” He said and winked. Reid smiled again sipping at his tea. “Here, let’s get that apron off of you.” Morgan untied the apron and went to put it away. When he came back he sat down next to Reid and smoothed his brown curls. “Ok, now drink this and I’ll be back soon.” He stood up, nuzzled Reid’s nose and gave him a quick peck and was out the door.

He picked up Thai food, some of Reid’s favorite and a fan. He was pleased to see that smoke was no longer billowing out.  He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He had thought to grab Reid’s keys, so he just opened the door himself. “Pretty boy! I got Thai food! With forks!” he called out. No answer. Hmm, maybe Reid is still in the bedroom drinking his tea or he started reading a book or something. He set the food down and plugged in the fan putting it next to the large kitchen window and closing up the other windows.

He walked into Reid’s bedroom and saw him fast asleep. He stood in the doorway and smiled. It must’ve been the tea, or the crying. Morgan always felt tired after a good cry. He knelt down on the bed and shook Reid awake. “What’s going on? How did you?” Reid mumbled.

“I used your key.” Morgan said. “Oh, ok. Right. Did I fall asleep?” he asked rubbing his eyes and yawning. “Yes you did pretty boy, but I got food. C’mon let’s eat and then we can just go to bed.”

 “I am hungry.” He said stretching.

“Atta boy.”

They ate and talked about the case for a bit and then Reid looked contemplative. Morgan quirked a brow at him and he blushed and looked down. “There was another reason I wanted you to come over tonight. A reason I wanted to make things special.” Reid said.

 “Oh?” Morgan asked. “And what might that be?” he said smiling.

Reid got up and grabbed a small box with a ribbon around it. “Here.” I wanted you to have this. I hope you like it as much as the parking pass.” He smiled sheepishly. Morgan was intrigued.

 “More than the parking pass, huh?” He untied the ribbon and saw one single solitary key nestled. He held it up. “It’s a key.” He said not quite understanding.

“Yes.” Reid said. “It’s a key to my apartment. I got it for you. I figured you’re over here enough. I mean only if you want it, I just thought…”

Morgan jumped up and rushed over to Reid. “Spencer! I love it! You’re the best and most romantic boyfriend ever!”

“I am?” he squeaked as Morgan hoisted him up from the chair to hug him tightly.

“Yes. Absolutely. Burnt dinner and everything. Now let’s get you to bed and snuggle.”

Reid smiled. “Can’t argue with those plans.” And off to bed they went snuggled in tight against each other happy and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Head cannon - Morgan is really romantic because he's wined and dined so many women, whereas Spencer has less experience and is insecure about his romance skills. It's not that I think Reid can't cook, because obviously growing up with a mother who wasn't always lucid he'd have to be able to feed himself, but he's not the best cook. They usually hang out at Morgan's house because it's bigger, but this was something Reid wanted to plan for Morgan, hence it's at his apartment.


End file.
